The last in the bath line
by Takaluca
Summary: Lincoln is tired of having to face a huge line to use the bathroom every single morning, so he comes with a plan to solve this problem (one shot)


**Hey guys, quick one shot story, not to be taken too seriously, just let me know if you liked this kind of story, I might do more. I hope you enjoy it.**

It was a Monday morning. Seven o'clock, Lincoln's alarm began beeping. He got up and left a huge yarn escape his mouth. he grabbed his clothes and a towel, and left his room.

"Man, I shouldn't have read comics until so late yesterday," Lincoln said to himself. He was feeling really tired. "A good shower probably will wake me…," Lincoln hit something, which made him fall on the ground

"Watch where you're going, little bro," Luna said to him

"Ops, sorry Luna," Lincoln said. Luna simply turned to face the bathroom line. There were at least five more people wanting to use the only bathroom in the house, and they were waiting for who knows how long the person who was inside to be done with her business.

"Man, I hate having to wait on the line to use the bathroom," Lincoln complained to himself.

"Then get up faster to be the first one in line," Lincoln heard from behind him. Turned out to be his older sister Lynn. "I personally don't mind waiting. I can just sleep a little more in the line," she said

"I tried going faster, but there always seems to be someone before me," Lincoln said.

"Oh come on, stop acting like a baby," Lynn said

"But is true," Lincoln said, remembering past attempts of reaching the bathroom first.

Firstly, he tried running to the bathroom as soon as he woke up. Unfortunately, since his bedroom was literally the opposite side of the bathroom, the other sisters reached their first.

Then, with the help of Luan, he setted traps all over his sisters doors, with cold water, so it would slow them down. Turns out that being cold was more incentive to get under a hot shower, and they ran faster then the Flash to use the bathroom. At least he managed to go before Luan that day

And finally, one day, when he thought god had blessed him, the hallway was empty. He rushed into the empty bathroom, and he thought he had been lucky. Turned out he forgot to set his alarm, so he had five minutes for bathroom, breakfast, and leaving the house to go to school

To sum up, the bathroom didn't liked the idea of Lincoln going first

"Well, then learn to have some patience, now if you excuse me," Lynn said, her face fell down, and she began snoring

The morning went actually normal. Nothing really exiting at school. Lincoln was going home with Clyde.

"I'm just tired of having to wait to use the bathroom every single day," Lincoln said

"Then why don't you just wake up earlier?" Clyde asked

"What?" Lincoln asked. "Are you kidding, we already wake up early enough, now I'll have less time to sleep?"

"No, think about it. You and your sisters get up at seven. If you set your clock to wake you up at, let's say, five, you'd have the bathroom for yourself," Clyde explained

"That sounds… wait, that could actually work, thanks Clyde," Lincoln said, running towards his house, leaving Clyde by his own

"Uhh," Clyde said, alone. "You're welcome, I guess? Wait a minute… LINCOLN," Clyde screamed

Lincoln was still visible, he turned around and came back. "What Clyde," he said

"Isn't your house in that direction?" Clyde asked, pointing the opposite direction Lincoln was running.

"Oh right," Lincoln said facepalming himself. The two began walking down the road.

Lincoln reached his house a few minutes after, and he rushed into his room. He grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, and draw the whole plan, so there won't be any failures. First, he had to be quiet, so his sister wouldn't notice what he was doing (and his parents wouldn't be happy if he was wondering around the house five in the morning). Secondly, he had to think on a name for the operation. He spent the whole afternoon thinking of a name, but he didn't came with anything. Then his father called the whole family for dinner.

After dinner, all of the Loud siblings headed to their rooms. Lincoln entered his room, weared his PJs and was setting his alarm on his cellphone. He had everything he needed, a stomach full of warm food, a comfort place to rest, and a track of eight hours of the relaxing sounds of nature. Everything set, he checked the clock, which was showing it was 8:45. He laid down in his bed, placed headphones in his ears and plugged them in the cellphone, and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, a beeping noise woke up Lincoln. He removed the headphones that were on his ears, and the noise stopped. He turned off the alarm on his cellphone and checked the time. It was five in the morning. He opened the door to the hallway, and it was completely empty.

He almost screamed at the partial success of his plan. He quickly grabbed a towel and clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. When he was getting closer, he bagan walking slowly, enjoying how clever he has been, and how he didn't need to stop and wait. He entered the bathroom and turned on the lights. He was able to use the toilet, take a shower, and best of all, without anyone out there rushing him. Also, the relief of having actually hot water (if you were one of the last in line, the hot water would have ended) made him smile every second he remained in.

He grabbed his towel and PJs and went back to the hallway, which was pretty dark, since the sun hasn't appeared on the sky yet. He quietly walked back to his room, when he suddenly bumped on something, and he fell on the floor.

"Lincoln? What are you doing," A voice asked, and he quickly realised it was coming from his younger sister, Lana

"I just needed to use the bathroom," Lincoln said

"But it's five in the morning, why are you already dressed up?" Lana asked

"I was tired of waiting in the line to use the bathroom, so I decided to wake up early so it would be empty," he said

"You know mom and dad wouldn't be happy if they found out," Lana said

"And that's why you're not telling anyone, right?" Lincoln said

"And what do I win for keeping it secret?" Lana asked

"Well, you're free to do the same as I'm doing," Lincoln said

Lana quickly nodded, she was also annoyed by all the waiting for the bathroom. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go," Lana said, pointing to the end of the hallway

Lincoln simply stepped aside as Lana quickly entered an closed the door. Lincoln entered his room, so he wouldn't bump in any more of his sisters. He saw the clock and it was showing 5:20. Lincoln decided to check his backpack from school, and a paper came out.

"Dang, I forgot Math homework," Lincoln silently said. He looked at the clock again. It was showing 5:21, and he wasn't feeling tired at all. He grabbed a pencil that was lying around. "Well, I have a lot of time to kill, so.." He thought, as he began solving math problems. And for the next two hours, Lincoln kept doing things, from reading comics in his underwear, to watching videos on his cellphone. He saw the clock and it was showing 7:15, so there was probably already breakfast on the table.

Lincoln left his room, and silently, he sneaked downstairs, without any of the sisters in the line noticing him (they were to busy watching the fight between Lori and Luna, because apparently someone broke in the line). Downstairs he saw Rita, both Lynn sr and Lynn jr. and Luan, already eating. Lincoln took a plate of eggs and bacon and seated on his usual spot.

All of them gave him good morning. However, Luan seemed a bit suspicious. He didn't saw Lincoln in the line to the bathroom (and Lynn was sleeping on it, so she didn't noticed). She didn't said nothing, but she was sure to check the cameras later that day. Lincoln just ate his breakfast, slowly saw his sisters coming for their share of food, and a few minutes later, he head to school.

He noticed something awkward in school. He wasn't feeling as tired as he usually did. Sure the classes were still boring, but he wasn't almost falling asleep, probably because he had spent more time awaken, and that laziness people fell after waking up had been gone before leaving his house.

After class, he met with Clyde again

"So, did the plan work?" Clyde asked

"Absolutely. You don't know the feeling of not having to wait to use the bathroom in the morning," Lincoln said

"Uhh, I don't want to be rude, but I know how that feels," Clyde said

"Oh right, I forgot," Lincoln said, a little ashamed. "But it feels great, and also, somehow, I felt I had more energy today at at school,"

"You're right, you weren't almost falling dead in your desk in History class," Clyde said

"Hey I don't 'fall dead' in any class," Lincoln said in defense

"I'm sorry, buddy, but you, like most people, tend to sleep in that class. You're probably just too tired to realised," Clyde explained

"Well, that won't happen any more. Plus, I had a lot of free time between waking up and going to school. I can do anything without anyone bothering, as long as I stay quiet," Lincoln said

"Yeah, if I was in your place, I wouldn't like if your sisters found out what you've done," CLyde said

"Well, technically Lana knows about it, and she'll probably do the same. But hey, waiting for one is better then waiting for nine," Lincoln said. "Well, here's my house, see you tomorrow Clyde," Lincoln said

"See you," CLyde said walking away

After dinner, Lincoln repeated the same process over again. In the first night, he used the music because he wasn't feeling tired. Now, he could just leave to silence, using the headphones mainly so his alarm wouldn't wake anyone else up.

The net day, same time, Lincoln woke up and turned off the alarm. He grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom, only to bump into someone and fall on the floor. Lincoln took a self note to practise more his balance, he was falling to much lately.

"Be careful when wandering in the dark," a voice said. "It's where the monsters like to hide"

"Lucy?" Lincoln said, standing up. He saw Luan and Lucy standing in front of the bathroom door. "What are you doing out here at five in the morning,"

"We could ask you the same thing," Luan said. "I saw you in the cameras yesterday,"

"And I was in the vents when you entered the bathroom, so I saw you," Lucy said

"And what were you doing in the vents five in the morning?" Lincoln asked

"That's none of your business, " Lucy said.

"The point is," Luan said. "You are a genius. How did we never thought about waking up earlier?"

Then they saw Lana getting out of the bathroom, already changed, and Luan went inside.

"Wait," Lincoln said

Luan hold the door open, and the three stared at him. "No one else can know about this," he said, the three sisters nodded, and Luan entered the bathroom Lincoln just stood there, shocked that three of his sisters found out of his masterful plan he still didn't had a name for. But waiting for three is better than waiting for ten.

When Lincoln finally got his turn, it was already 5:55. Since there wasn't much people waiting, each sister took extra time in the bathroom. He still had a little more than an hour to do whatever he wanted. He checked his backpack and this time he didn't had any sort of homework. However, before closing it, he found a note on his notebook, about a History test his class would have that day.

Lincoln at first got desperate, but he relaxed when he realised he still had some time to study, and his History book was also in the backpack, and not in the school locker. After an hour and ten minutes, he was sure he would have at least a B-.

Lincoln then headed downstairs and found, alongside his parents, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana already having breakfast. Lincoln had a bowl of cereal and waited for the time to go to school.

History was his first class, and everyone inside, except for him, Clyde and a couple nerds sitting in the front chair got surprised when the teacher began delivering the papers to each student. It was a True or False test, and most things were written exactly as it was on the book. Lincoln found the test easy, and Clyde agreed with him in the way back home.

"I can't believe almost everyone forgot about it. It's like a third of our final grade," Clyde said

"Hey, don't be so harsh on them. I only found out about it earlier today," Lincoln said

"So you studied quickly enough on the two hours you had before breakfast?" Clyde asked

"Actually, one hour," Lincoln said. "Luan, Lucy and Lana were in front of me today," Lincoln said

"How?"

"They all saw what I did yesterday, and they found it a good idea," Lincoln said, a little disappointed on himself. "But they promised not telling anyone, and it's only three, so it's still better than before," Lincoln said

"Well, hope it will stay that way," Clyde said, reaching Lincoln's house. "See you tomorrow, buddy,"

"See you tomorrow," Lincoln said. " _I hope as well_ "

Lincoln was getting a little annoying by getting tired so early, but it was for a good cause. His alarm woke him up again, and when he opened the door, he saw a line. Not as big as usual, but long for that time.

He took a look and he counted five people. On the end of the line was Lana. Lincoln pulled her away by her shoulder, so that no one would hear them.

"I thought we agreed in not telling to anyone," Lincoln said

"We tried, but Luna, Lynn and Lola got suspicious of us being dressed before the clock waking them up, so we had to tell them," Lana explained

"And what do we do now?" Lincoln said, angry

"Hey, relax, it's still better then before," Lana said, going back to the line

The rest of the people seemed to realised Lincoln's presence. Luna and Lola waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. Lynn was sleeping while standing (somehow)

"Just make sure nobody discovers this, okay?" Lincoln said, and they all nodded, with a smile on their faces

Lincoln stood there thinking. Yes, waiting for six was bad, but it's not worse than ten. He would have waited until seven, since four is better then six, but he was already awake and with his things in hands, so he simply stood there and waited his turn.

It was around 6:30 he finally had his turn. He rushed to his room before anyone else found something they weren't supposed to. After checking his backpack, he got happy that the only thing he forgot ws to put his Science book in there. He did that and gave a quick read on his comics. Then he got down to have breakfast.

Lincoln was probably the last one to come downstairs. He had an apple for breakfast (he heard fruit makes you healthy) and everyone got ready to school. They left the house in the family van.

In school, nothing really special. Almost everyone in his history class failed the test (Lincoln got a B+), but other then that, nothing but boring subjects. Lincoln and Clyde, once again, were talking while walking to their houses.

"So, let me see if I understand, six of your sisters are doing the same thing as you, but six is still better then ten," Clyde said

"Exactly," Lincoln said. "They're ruining my whole plan, which I still don't have a name," he complained

"Why don't you tell them it was your idea, so only you should put it in action," Clyde suggested

"If a bear is sleeping on your bed, do you tell it to go away, because you bought it?" Lincoln asked

"Why would a bear be in my bed?" Clyde asked

"Do you?" Lincoln asked again

"No, it can hurt you," Clyde answers

"In my case, it would be pretty much the same," Lincoln said

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll still find a way to get over it," Clyde said, reaching Lincoln's house. "See you in school," he said, walking away

"I'm not that sure," Lincoln said to himself, and entered his house

Lincoln was feeling particularly tired that day, so he went to bed, forgetting to set the alarm for the next day. Surprisingly, he woke up in precision with the clock. He grabbed his towel and clothes, and opened the door, afraid of what he was going to see. In front of him, a line of nine girls waiting in front of the bathroom. He had only peeked his head, and nobody saw him. He simply closed the door.

"You know what," Lincoln said to himself. "I'll just go back to sleep,"

And that's exactly what he did. he checked to see if he hadn't forgot anything for school, and simply laid down. Unfortunately, he wasn't tired. So he grabbed his comics and began reading.

Suddenly, Lincoln began hearing a noise outside. He got out of his bed and took a peek look, and it appeared to him that someone tried to break the line. The fight somehow grew to the point all of the sisters began fighting (Except for Lisa, who was probably inside the bathroom).

"Now what is all this noise?" They heard someone speaking loudly. Lincoln recognised the sound of his father's voice. He was watching the whole scene through the keyhole on his door, so no one would catch him.

"Why is everyone out here?" Lynn sr asked, with an angry face and an angry wife by his side. "It's five in the morning, people are trying to sleep," he said

"We just wanted to get to the bathroom first," Leni said

"So we didn't had to wait on line," Lola said

"And we would be quiet if someone didn't cutted the line," Luna said, shoulder hitting Lori

"Hey, I was there first," Lori said, and the two would probably go back to fight, if the rest of the siblings didn't stood between them.

"The line is the same size as it was before," Lynn sr pointed out

"This was whose idea?" Rita asked

The sisters took no time to say the name of their only brother name.

Lynn sr simply got angrier. "You've got to be kidding me, right?

"But it was him," Luan said. "He was the first, we simply did what he did"

"If it really was him," Rita said, "why is he literally the only one who's not present?" She asked

The sisters looked at each other and only then realised that Lincoln was, indeed missing. He actually was seeing and hearing everything. He knew he had to do something, so, wearing this PJs, he opened the door, making a little surprised face, like he just woke up

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Lincoln asked

"Your sisters though it was a good idea to get ready to school at five in the morning, waking up you, us, and probably some neighbours" Lynn sr said, going to a window in one of the kids rooms. On the house in front of it, you could see Mr. Groose holding a sign, with the words 'keep quiet' written on it. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked

"Well," Lincoln said, and a happy smile grew through his sisters faces, since the truth would be revealed, and Lincoln would get the punishment he deserve. "Only if they were the ones who kept making noises the whole week," Lincoln pointed at his sisters "I couldn't sleep from past five in the morning," Lincoln said. "Can I go back to bed now?" he asked, and his parents nodded

Lincoln closed the door and, just to be sure, he locked it. He was still watching from the keyhole.

"And for you, ladies," Lynn sr said. "For not having patience to wait for your turn to use the bathroom, and for disturbing your brother, you're grounded for a week, and for one month, Lincoln can simply ignore the line, and use the bathroom before anyone who was waiting"

All of the sisters began to complain, but Lynn was quick enough to make them silence

"No more ands, ifs or buts, this is your punishment, and that's it. Now go back to your beds, and if I hear any sound before seven, you're going to see me angry," Lynn threatened, as he went downstairs

Lincoln was dancing in silence inside his room. A month without having to wait in line? He could get used to it easily. Later that morning, Rita went to his room to explain the rules for the next month. He simply nodded and grabbed his things to take his shower.

In the path, all of his sisters stared at him with angry faces (except Lucy, who had her usual emotionless expression). Luckily for him, his mother was there to make sure he wouldn't be beaten up by one of his sisters. He simply entered the shower, and began celebrating prize for his hard work, even if he didn't cleaned his hands for his sisters (he would find a way to pay them later on)

His plan didn't go as planned, but he couldn't call that operation a failure. He only got a little disapointed he still didn't found a name for it.

fin


End file.
